


Fanboy's Dream

by Schizzar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas finally gets to meet two of his heroes, the guitarist and the singer of one of his favorite bands, Axel and Demyx. However, he was very unaware of what he was getting himeself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roxas was a total fan boy and was not afraid to admit it, if anyone asked. Especially since he wouldn't trade anything in the world for what he was experiencing now as he stared up at his hero, the loud guitar chords being the only thing he could hear as it mixed with the beautiful voice of the lead singer. As the last song ended, a crash of loud guitar chords and the pounding of the drums, the crowd around him erupted into cheers.

Roxas Hikaru was a seventeen year old boy, in his senior year of high school, with plans to go to the best college in the state. He was the picture perfect student: Blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, great skin, a nice attitude, and straight A grades. No one knew that his favorite past time was going to hard rock concerts on weekends when his parents were away because if anyone did know...well he wouldn't be going to any concerts.

"Thank you so much for coming out here you guys, we really appreciate it," the lead singer said, panting lightly as he spoke. "And we have a special guest here tonight, he knows who he is, and he knows where to meet us. Can't wait to see you. Thank you and good night!"

The band departed the stage and Roxas made his way through the crowd of people and heading towards the backstage door, which was guarded by a few security people, though one look at his pass and they let him right through. Excitement was bubbling through him so much that he could barely stop himself from jumping up and down as he made his way down a long hallway and then through the door at the end.

A large room was revealed to him as he shut the door behind himself and gazed around in wonder. There was a wide screen television mounted on one of the walls with a mix of leather chairs and couches situated around it in it's own lounge like fashion. On the exact opposite side of the room was a similar set up, and at the last wall, it was the same thing, an area for each of the band members.

"Hey, there's a back stage pass winner!"

Roxas turned his gaze towards the voice, taking in the bright red hair of Axel, the lead vocalist, and his cat green eyes that seemed to gleam. His tight leather clothes displayed his somewhat girly figure and Roxas drank him in hungrily, hoping he didn't look too awestruck. Finally tearing his gaze away from Axel, he looked at Demyx and Marluxia, the other two members of the band.

Demyx was clearly not paying attention, his blue eyes flicking around the room aimlessly as he ran a hand through his blond mullet like hair style, blue guitar in hand. Marluxia stood behind him, wrapping a few strands of dusky pink hair around his finger as he looked disinterestedly away from Roxas, and making a point of it.

"So what's your name?" Axel asked, walking towards him with a winning smile.

"Um...Roxas," Roxas answered, his inner fan boy squealing as Axel's hand alighted on the small of his back and guided him towards the other end of the room, Marluxia and Demyx trailing behind them.

"Hm, Roxas, nice name," Axel commented, grabbing Roxas's shoulders and forcing him to sit down on one of the couches, sitting beside him.

Demyx took the other space beside him and Marluxia had disappeared. "So, Roxas, how did you get into us?" Demyx asked, glancing over at him as he leaned his guitar against the side of the couch.

"Well I've always been into music and I was just searching around and the name Heartless Somebodies came up. It sounded interesting so I clicked the link and I've been hooked ever since," Roxas answered, glad he was able to keep his voice steady. "And then I saw a contest and entered..."

"Typical fanboy," an aloof voice called from somewhere behind them.  
Roxas couldn't resist turning, regretting it almost immediately. Marluxia was on the opposite set of couches, making out quite heatedly with a blue haired man he had never seen before.

"Oh god, Marly, eat Saix's face somewhere else! And don't be a jerk!" Demyx called.

"Um...wow," Roxas mumbled.

"Don't be surprised, this happens all the time," Axel murmured in his ear.

Roxas jumped in surprise and fell on top of Demyx in the process. He turned bright red as Demyx giggled and Axel outright laughed.

"Man, relax," Axel said, smirking. "You're with us for the rest of the night. You don't have to freak out like we're famous or something."

"But you are," Roxas said, still not moving from where his head was planted in Demyx's lap, finding that he was mostly frozen in place.

"Yeah but we want to get to know you, and we know you want to get to know us," Demyx said, grinning down at him. "And you can't do that if you're freaking out every time we say something or get too close to you. We're just normal people."

"I don't know Demyx, he seems pretty okay being nice and close to you," Axel said with a laugh.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," Roxas squeaked, sitting up abruptly only to have Axel loop his arm around his shoulders and make him jerk again in surprise.

Axel laughed again, suddenly frowning when he looked over at Marluxia again. "Hey, flower boy, get out of here if you're gonna do that. Get a room or something."

"Fuck you Axel!"

Axel sighed, getting up. "I'll be right back, this will only take a second."

Roxas stared with wide questioning eyes at Demyx but all his questions were soon answered.

"Dude, what the fuck? Fuck what's with the lighter Axel? Axel put that...oh my god you are so immature. Let's go Saix."

Moments later, an angry Marluxia and the blue haired man stormed past them and out one of the doors, leaving Roxas shocked at what had happened.

"Um...do you guys always fight?" Roxas asked. "Not to get in your business or something I just-"

"Oh it's cool," Demyx said, patting his shoulder as Axel returned to sit back down beside him. "And yeah, we do. We've been looking for a new drummer and once we find one...Marly is out."

"So he's always been..." Roxas trailed off.

"Making out with Saix and not giving a shit about us? Yes," Axel said. "But it's no big deal really."

"The fans will be upset," Roxas commented.

"We don't play for fans, no offense or anything," Axel said bluntly. "We play because we like to play. The fact that we get paid to do it and make money off of it is awesome but...we don't really care what our fan base wants."

Roxas nodded his understanding. "I completely understand. And I'm not offended, really."

"Axel, you make it sound like we don't appreciate him!" Demyx exclaimed, suddenly hugging Roxas tightly. "We do appreciate our fans and all it's just, we play for ourselves."

"So, Roxas," Axel said, obviously wanting to change the subject. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Roxas answered, relaxing in Demyx's grip once it was clear that the other blond was not about to let him go. "I'm a senior this year."

"What're your friends like? And did they come to the concert too?" Demyx asked.

"Uh...I don't have friends. I just stay around my cousin most the time," Roxas answered. "I don't really talk to people but if they talk to me I'm nice to them."

"So I'm guessing that means no girlfriend," Axel said. "Damn, you probably have girls tripping over themselves wanting to get in your pants too."

Roxas flushed. "Um...I'm gay."

"You so owe me ten bucks, Demyx," Axel cried.

"Aw, dang it," Demyx grumbled.

"You were betting on if I was going to be gay or not?" Roxas asked, raising a thin eyebrow. "I just want to say that's a little creepy."

"We get bored easily," Axel commented. "Anyways, Demyx and I are gay too...basically the band is full of gay men."

"Oh...that's unexpected," Roxas said. "The fangirls will be disappointed."

"And we're together, another little fact no one knows," Demyx said, leaning over so he could look Roxas in the eyes upside down. "But we trust you won't go run and tell the tabloids that, not that we really care. It just adds extra hassle to the day in the end."

"Wow..."

"So enough of us, let's hear more about you. We've got you until you want to leave," Axel said.

"If I could, I wouldn't leave at all. I mean um...did I say that out loud?" Roxas asked, flushing more.

Axel smirked, cat eyes gleaming mischievously. "Yes you did, Roxy. Your parents waiting at home for you?"

"Um...no they're on a business trip. They always are on the weekends. They have no idea that I sneak out to concerts as much as I can when they're gone," Roxas told them.

"Sounds like some great parenting skills," Demyx snickered. "Leaving a seventeen year old home alone for a whole weekend."

"Oh they've been doing this since I was ten so they know they can trust me. It's not like I'm really doing anything bad anyways," Roxas said nonchalantly.

"Except you know, sitting in a room with two gay guys," Axel said with a smirk. "Hey, do they even know if you're gay?"

"No," Roxas answered. "No one really knows."

"Then how did you figure it out if you've never told anyone or if no one knows?" Demyx asked curiously. "I mean, have you even kissed a guy?"

"Uh..." Roxas was not enjoying the sudden looks Axel and Demyx were exchanging, feeling like he was missing out on some important message that involved him. "No, I haven't."

"So what? Jack off to pictures of hot guys?" Axel asked quietly, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching, his eyes glinting. "Hm, what is it, Roxy?"

"I uh...just kind of knew. I never liked girls," Roxas said, his voice nearly inaudible.

Axel smiled softly. "So, how would you like to have your first kiss from a rock star?"

Roxas swallowed thickly, wondering just how he ended up between two of his biggest hero's, inches away from being kissed by one of them. "I-"

He couldn't get anything else out because the next moment, Axel's lips were covering his.

Roxas was shell shocked, eyes frozen open, mouth slightly gaped, unsure of how to react. Axel took control easily, slipping his tongue in and coaxing the blond's into reacting. Sensing his unease, Demyx wrapped his arms around his stomach and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder.

"Relax, Roxy. Axel and I will show you a good time."

Still feeling awkward, Roxas tried to relax as Axel pulled away, grinning his catlike grin.

"Well? Want us to keep going?" the red head asked.

"I...I don't..." Roxas stammered. "Is this okay?"

Axel grew serious. "Yeah. Obviously Demyx is okay with me kissing you. You are of legal age. It's just whether or not you want us to continue or not."

"But...w-why me?"

"Because you're a sexy, possibly gay blond who obviously needs some experience to know for sure," Demyx said. "And because we like you. You have this thing that sort of...draws us in."

"I'm just another guy. And I've been making a fool of myself this whole time. And it's not like I'm even much to look at it. And-"

Axel kissed him again, effectively silencing him and making his eyes go wide again. This time though, Axel deepened the kiss, lightly cupping his face as he did so. Roxas felt his eyes slide close and tentatively kissed Axel back, deciding that maybe thinking wasn't such a good idea at the moment. After all, he was kissing his biggest hero ever. Why did he need to bother with thinking about it?

He started when he felt Demyx's hands sneak beneath his shirt and lightly trail over the tan skin it revealed but Axel didn't let him pull away, at least, only long enough to sneak in a breath. A small whimper escaped him and at the sound, Axel  _did_  pull away. While he may have wanted the blond, he wasn't going to take him unwilling.

"Do you want us to stop?" he asked, green eyes burning into Roxas's bright blue ones.

Roxas bit his lip, not sure of what he wanted. This night was going even better than he planned but from the way Axel was looking at him, and with what Demyx had been doing, he knew that it probably would end with him leaving the ranks of a pure virgin.

"Will...will you stop if I ask you to?" he asked quietly.

"Of course we will," Demyx said, nuzzling his ear, kissing his pulse. "Just say the word and we'll stop."

"O-okay. Then...k-keep going."

Axel nodded and kissed him again, this time hotter then before, pressing into him as Demyx let his hands ride all the way up Roxas's shirt. The other blond let his hands move slowly upward, stopping to tweak and play with his nipples. Roxas gasped and then outright moaned into Axel's mouth, shivering in Demyx's arms. He had never been pleasured in such a way before and he was completely unused to another's touch, especially there.

"Mmm, that's a sexy sound you're making," Demyx cooed, tugging a little harder at the pebbled nubs.

Roxas whimpered, his head moving back to Demyx's shoulder as he hardened in his pants. He felt dirty for getting hard on just that simple touch but he couldn't help it, it just felt too good.

"Getting hard just at some nipple play?" Axel asked. "You're sensitive, aren't you?"

"Ah...s-sorry," Roxas panted, relaxing a little as Demyx released him, only to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it all the way off. The cold air made the sensitive skin stay hard and he met Axel's gaze slowly, trying to read what the red head's next move was.

Axel moved forward, straddling the blond's waist and then moving to his chest, tongue flicking out to lightly tongue at one nipple. Roxas jerked at the stimulation and then cried out when Axel rolled his hips down, grinding into the blond's erection with just the right amount of pressure.

"Axel," he gasped, turning his head into Demyx's neck, panting heavily. "Oh..."

The red head continued to grind, nipping one nub before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment, letting the blond's moans wash over him. Roxas truly had no idea how sexy he was, given that he had never been kissed before let alone had this done to him.

"Those sounds are so sexy," Demyx murmured as Axel continued his ministrations. "I'm getting hard just hearing them."

Roxas realized he was right, feeling Demyx's hardness against his lower back, and the idea of it made him even harder. He moved his hips tentatively up to meet Axel's, shocked when Axel moaned softly into his chest.

"That's it, Roxy," he muttered, moving so he was at eye level with the blond who was still nestled into Demyx's neck. "Mind if I take those off for you?"

Roxas swallowed thickly and then nodded. Tonight was the night he was taking chances, he realized, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Axel smirked and kissed the base of his throat once before sliding down and undoing Roxas's pants, tugging them down slowly along with his boxers, exposing his hard cock to them both. Feeling embarrassed, Roxas glanced away.

"Don't be shy," Axel said. "You're too beautiful to be shy."

"I..."

"Look at me Roxy baby," Axel cooed. Roxas looked down at him, aroused at the sight of his hero between his legs, head resting on his thigh as he gazed up at him. "Relax. I'm going to make you feel good."

Roxas nodded and then arched his back as Axel took him into his mouth, pressing his tongue into the slit firmly as he did so. Demyx moved to hold down his hips so he wouldn't choke the red head but the blond couldn't think of doing anything outside of moaning and squeezing his eyes shut tight in pleasure.

"Easy Roxas," Demyx said, nibbling his ear.

"Oh...A-Axel," Roxas cried.

Axel worked his mouth expertly over the blond's hard flesh, enjoying the taste of the younger but enjoying the way he trembled even more. He looked up to see Roxas's pleasure filled expression, Axel's name spilling from his lips like a religious mantra, as if he would reach his release if he said it enough.

Just then, he felt the blond tighten beneath him and barely had time to prepare himself when he came. Axel swallowed it all down as the blond's cock twitched in his mouth before pulling away and examining his work. Reduced to a mass of highly sensitized flesh, Roxas didn't even protest when Demyx moved away, letting him lie all the way down.

"You make quite the sexy face when you cum, Roxy," Demyx told him, undoing his pants as he stood up.

"He does, doesn't he?" Axel cooed, moving on top of the blond and nuzzling his chest like a cat.

"I..." Roxas started.

"So," Axel interrupted, gazing up at him with his green eyes. "Do you want to top or bottom Roxy? Demyx and I will cater to you tonight."

Roxas chewed his lip as he thought. He kind of wanted both but he wondered if that would mean he was being too greedy or if it would upset the two. Then again, Axel had said they were catering to him tonight...

"Both. I want both."

Axel grinned. "Looks like we're in for some fun, Demy. And I think you're going first."

"Going first?" Roxas asked weakly, glancing over at Demyx.

The other blond had just stripped himself of his shirt but his jeans were still riding low on his hips, the button undone to reveal that he was going commando. Roxas felt his cheeks flush as he tried to imagine what lay just beneath the layer of cloth. Demyx slowly slid them down his hips, smiling at Roxas's widening eyes. If there had been any doubt that Roxas wasn't gay, the doubts were laid to rest by the hungry look in the blond's eyes.

"Yes, first," Demyx said as Axel moved off of him. Demyx nonchalantly straddled Roxas's thighs and took his softened cock in hand, stroking it gently. "I'm going to bottom for you. And then Axel will take you."

Roxas's breathing hitched. "I think I died and went to heaven."

Demyx chuckled, leaning down so their chests brushed together, lips inches away. "I'm flattered, really, Roxas. But get ready because things are just getting started."

Roxas shivered in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Need me to prepare you, Dem?" Axel asked from where he now stood, removing his shirt as well.

"Yes," Demyx said, glancing over his shoulder.

Roxas moved his hands tentatively to run down Demyx's smooth back, liking the curve near the middle of his spine. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Demyx met his eyes and then kissed him gently, moaning softly as Axel slipped a lubed finger inside of him. Roxas let his fingers drift over Demyx's skin as they kissed, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders as he slipped his tongue into the other blond's mouth. Compared to Axel, Demyx was much more submissive and let Roxas guide him instead of the other way around. The blond tasted different then the red head. Where Axel had been spicy and hot, Demyx had a cool minty taste to him that Roxas wanted to drown in.

Demyx pulled away and arched his back, a throaty groan escaping him. "Yes, right there!"

Roxas drank in the sight of Demyx's face as pleasure played over it, revealing just how much he enjoyed Axel's fingering as he rocked against the younger blond, his stomach rubbing Roxas's now hard arousal. Demyx moved to engage him in a sloppy kiss as Axel continued what he was doing, moaning into Roxas's mouth heatedly and occasionally whimpering with pleasure. Convinced he had never heard anything so sexy, Roxas became even more turned on as his mind began to whirl with the thought of being able to be inside the blond that was writhing on top of him.

"He's ready Roxas. You still want to go ahead?" Axel asked, his voice drifting to Roxas's ears as he pulled his lips away from Demyx's.

"Yes...if Demyx is okay with it," he panted.

"God, I'm more than okay," Demyx said, sloppily kissing his neck. "You ready for me, Roxy?"

Roxas nodded and tensed as Demyx moved to rise above him, positioning himself before moving down slowly, taking in the other blond's cock slowly, moaning softly as he did so. Unable to help himself, Roxas threw his head back and groaned loudly. How was it possible for someone to be so tight, so warm?

"Isn't he perfect?"

Roxas whipped his gaze to look at Axel who was now crouching beside him, green eyes calculating. "Yes..."

Demyx shifted on top of him, moving up and sinking down again as his hands moved to splay across Roxas's chest to keep his balance. The action drew another moan from Roxas and he broke Axel's gaze, eyes squeezing shut as he concentrated on the feel of the heat moving up and down along his cock, milking it rhythmically. Because his eyes were shut, he didn't see Demyx take his hands off his chest and move them to just above his nipples. His eyes flew open when Demyx squeezed them experimentally, and he thrust up abruptly into Demyx's moist heat, forcing a groan from the other blond as he arched his back.

"Oh Roxas, perfect," he hissed, riding a little harder as Roxas began to thrust up into him.

Chest heaving from the stimulation, Roxas just barely managed to keep his pace matched with Demyx's, trying to get that spot inside Demyx like he just had. It didn't take long for Demyx to begin calling his name out loudly, proving that he was quite vocal.

"Touch him Roxy," Axel coached, his breath caressing Roxas's ear. "Make him cum."

Roxas obeyed, reaching out to stroke Demyx's smooth cock, gasping as Demyx clenched around him and bucking a little harder up into him. It was amazing and hard for his mind to wrap around the fact that he was indeed fucking one of his heroes, touching him in a less than innocent way.

"Dig your nail into the slit," Axel continued. "He really likes that."

Struggling past the immense pleasure that was concentrated in his balls, Roxas moved his hand up, tugging as he did so, before digging his nail into the small slit. A loud, keening cry escaped Demyx's lips and he froze, clenching so tight around Roxas that though he was close to coming, he couldn't manage it past the pressure. Roxas stroked down again and with a cry of his name, Demyx began to cum, splattering both their chests with his essence. At the feel of Demyx's muscles rippling around his captive cock, Roxas began to come as well, moaning out Demyx's name as he did so, filling the other blond up as much as he could.

Panting, Demyx collapsed on top of him, not caring for a second about the sticky substance between them. His lips sought out Roxas's as Axel helped him remove Roxas from inside him and after a few moments of heated panting, Demyx pushed himself up.

"Damn, you sure you're a virgin?" Demyx asked, smiling down at him.

Roxas nodded, a little pleased that he had been good enough to get such a compliment out of Demyx. "You're...really good."

Demyx laughed, moving off of him completely, taking a tissue that Axel had handed him to wipe off his chest. "Don't flatter me, Roxy. I'll get a big ego or something."

"Because you don't already," Axel teased, moving to unbutton his pants. "Now it's my turn, Roxas. How do you want it?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Position. Which do you want?" Axel dropped his pants and quickly followed it with his red boxers.

Roxas was momentarily distracted as he took in the length and thickness of Axel's cock, wondering how it would fit inside him, though this thought was also accompanied with how good it would feel to have it thrusting in and out of him.

"Roxy, stop admiring," Axel teased.

"You decide," Roxas said, swallowing thickly, his breathing increasing a little.  
Axel cocked a thin red eyebrow and then extended a hand to help Roxas stand up. "Get down on your hands and knees on the floor."

Roxas obeyed without hesitation and tensed as he heard Axel move behind, kneeling as well.

"Dem, pass me the lube," Axel ordered, hands running up and down Roxas's thighs in a soothing manner. "I'll be very gentle, Roxas. I don't want to make your first time horrible or something."

"It's you, there's no way it could be horrible," Roxas said honestly.

A hand cupped his chin and he looked up into Demyx's eyes. There was an appreciation in those blue depths and also a thoughtful expression.

"You...are much more special than I thought. So caring," he murmured, then kissed him softly as Axel's finger gently probed his entrance.

Roxas gasped softly as the finger slipped inside slowly, being careful not to tear anything in his virgin entrance. In an attempt to keep him calm and relaxed, Demyx knelt and continued to kiss him gently, suckling his tongue as they kissed. Axel's finger pumped gently and Roxas gave a muffled noise of surprise at the feel, hardening as the red head carefully massaged inside of him, getting him to loosen up before slipping in the second one. This time though, Axel seemed to have a specific goal and when he found that gland of nerves, he attacked it relentlessly, brushing his fingers over it again and again.

Demyx broke away to let Roxas's moans free and Axel met his eyes, smirking as he did so. He lightly nibbled Roxas's lower back as the blond began rocking back onto his fingers.

"Axel...nnn...oh god," Roxas whimpered, his back arched as pleasure raised up and down his spine, never pausing.

"Hey Roxy," Axel cooed. "Your sounds have Demyx all hot."

Roxas managed to open his eyes and saw that Axel was indeed right. The other blond's cock was half hard from watching Axel finger fuck the younger one, and from Roxas's heated moans and cries.

"Want me...ah...to help you with that?"

Roxas was as surprised as Demyx at his words and Demyx wondered how it was that Roxas was seemingly so confident. How could a virgin possibly be able to be so sexy and so willing? Yeah, he was unsure at the beginning but after a little coaxing he fell right into the role of an obedient uke.

"Only if you want to," Demyx said, not wanting to pressure him into anything.

Roxas hesitated only a moment before nodding, a few broken moans escaping his lips as Axel continued to rub his bundle of nerves. Eager to get his own release, Demyx stepped forward a little and Roxas moved to brace himself on Demyx's thighs before taking the very tip of his cock into his mouth.

Though he wasn't used to the taste, Roxas found he liked it, and he tried his best to copy what Axel had done to him, a difficult feat given to the fingers currently pumping in and out of him. He moaned softly around the tip as Axel moved his fingers in a particularly pleasurable way. The added stimulation made Demyx cry Roxas's name out softly, unable to help himself to moving his hips a little, forcing more of his hard arousal past Roxas's lips and into the hot cavern of his mouth. Roxas took the added inches easily and began to bob his head to the rhythm of Axel's fingers, moaning again as Axel added another and began to stretch him even more.

"Damn, you're good," Demyx panted, moving his hips a little more, wanting to get as much in as he good without choking him. "You really know what you're doing."

Roxas hummed appreciatively around the length and then whimpered when Axel suddenly drew his fingers out, leaving him empty. However, a few moments later he felt something wet lightly trace his entrance and his eyes went wide as he realized it was Axel's tongue. Demyx moved back to let Roxas cry out unhindered.

"Axel...oh god Axel!" The words were followed by a string of moans and whimpers as Axel continued to stimulate him inside.

Roxas's head hung down and his arms shook from the effort it took to hold himself up.  
"Lay down Roxy," Demyx said soothingly, knowing just how talented Axel was with his tongue.

He helped the blond lay down a little, head turned to the side on the floor with his ass high in the air, overall a very pretty picture in Demyx's opinion. Finally, Axel stopped and pulled away, grabbing the lube and lubing up his cock as Roxas lay panting on the ground.

"You okay?" Axel asked softly as the blond slowly picked himself up so he was back on his hands and knees.

"Y-Yeah," he panted. "I can't believe you did that. Not that it was a bad thing."

"So are you ready for me?" he asked, his hands running over the blond's back.

Roxas nodded. The tip of the red head's cock nudged in slowly, an inch by inch the rest filled him, the blond's mouth dropping open, his eyes widening, at the feeling of being filled so completely. Finally, Axel came to rest within him, and Roxas let his head drop a little as he absorbed the throbbing heat within him.

"Move," he finally gasped. "Please, Axel. Move."

All too willing to oblige, Axel obeyed, pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. A few thrusts later, Roxas began rocking back against him, trying to get Axel as deep as he could, finding that the feeling of having someone inside him was the best he had ever felt.

As he set into a rhythm, Roxas began to moan Axel's name, crying out when Axel found that bundle of nerves within him, snapping his hips sharply to hit it again and again to bring the small blond as much pleasure as he could. Roxas's eyes found Demyx and felt himself flush even more when he saw that the blond was stroking himself off to their tempo, his eyes drinking in the sight of the red head thoroughly fucking him.

"Ah! Oh Axel, yes!" Roxas hissed, feeling himself coming close to his climax.

Axel grabbed his hips and began thrusting harder. "So perfect Roxas. Are you going to cum for me without me having to ever touch that pretty little cock of yours?"

Roxas whimpered at Axel's words. "Yes! So close Axel, so close!"

Axel nuzzled his back lovingly and sped up his thrusts, driving into Roxas over and over again until he felt him tighten hard around his cock. Then with a keening cry, Roxas began to cum, his cock bucking and splattering the ground and his chest with his own seed. The rippling muscles around his hard length undid Axel and with a moan of the blond's name, he filled the blond's ass until it leaked out.

Panting, Axel pulled out and sat down, watching as Roxas collapsed in a shivering heap on the ground. Demyx had finished as well and he got enough tissues for all of them, cleaning everyone off by himself with a patient and tender touch. Roxas was pretty much useless after their activities so after the other two had dressed, they helped the younger into his own clothes before helping him sit down on the couch where it had all started.

"You're amazing," Axel murmured, nuzzling his neck and kissing it softly.

Roxas blushed profusely. "I...I feel so embarrassed."

"Wasn't what you were expecting when you came here, was it?" Demyx asked cheekily, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, no. But I'm not complaining," Roxas said hurriedly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again sometime soon," Axel purred into his ear.

Roxas swallowed thickly and glanced at him. "You mean that?"

"Why yes, we do," Demyx answered, nipping his earlobe and eliciting a gasp. "Next time we're in town, we'll give you a call, if you leave your number, and if you want to, that is."

"Oh I want to," Roxas answered, smiling softly. "Will you...really come find me again?"

"Don't doubt it for a second, Roxy," Axel told him as he tapped him on the nose.

As Demyx went to get him a piece of paper and pencil to write his info down on, Roxas tried to absorb all that had happened, wondering if perhaps it had all been a dream. Well, if it was a dream, it was definitely a fanboy's.


End file.
